


I Dream of Lions

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, M/M, Mania, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's got fever dream eyes and no shortness of breath.  It wouldn't even be worth it to ask where his meds are at this point.</p><p>Prompt: warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Lions

Pete sees Patrick coming for him through the darkness. He holds his arms out and waits for the rescue. He doesn't open his eyes until he feels himself safely wrapped in Patrick, a face pressed against his cheek whispering soft incantations to make him better.

Patrick wraps his arms tighter around the shaking boy who can't stop babbling about lions and princes. Pete's got fever dream eyes and no shortness of breath. It wouldn't even be worth it to ask where his meds are at this point.

Pete's trying to tell him, trying to make Patrick see the pictures in his head, but he can tell the other boy doesn't see them. His eyes are too sad to be filled with fire. Pete reaches out to stroke his cheek. "But we can get out anytime we want, I promise." He feels the magic in his lips as he says the words and smiles.

Patrick sighs and brushes Pete's hair off his forehead, kisses him there, uses the stolen moment to try and steel himself. "Tell me again." And he sits there and listens to the manic ramblings about lions and warrior mages and Patrick tries really hard not to cry. He's waiting for the reprieve of instant exhaustion he knows will follow.

Pete's hands are moving as he talks and Patrick is nodding and smiling and maybe he finally understands it. There's one more thing he needs to tell him but he's forgotten and as he tries to remember, a yawn nearly splits him in two. Tired tears escape the corners of his eyes. Invisible hands clutch desperately at the energy draining from his body. This is important. Just one more thing.

Patrick watches the yawn and the panic and he leans forward to kiss Pete's cheek. "It's okay. You can tell me tomorrow," he lies as he pulls the covers back. 

"I won't remember tomorrow," Pete whispers, voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, you will. I'll remind you and you can tell me." Patrick kisses his forehead after he lays down. "Sleep now."

"But--"

Patrick cuts him off with a finger to the lips. "Sleep."

Pete tosses and turns all night trying to find what he lost and in the morning he's forgotten all about the lions. Patrick reminds him to take his pills and he does.


End file.
